


Why Love Matters

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been pulled so that I can rework it and publish it under the same title but with my original fiction pen name. All proceeds on the book will be going to Stonewall, a UK LGBT charity.<br/>If you would like a copy of the original fanfiction version I will be happy to send it to you. Please email Fr333bird at gmail dot com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Love Matters

This story has been pulled so that I can rework it and publish it under the same title but with my original fiction pen name. All proceeds on the book will be going to Stonewall, a UK LGBT charity.  
If you would like a copy of the original fanfiction version I will be happy to send it to you. Please email Fr333bird at gmail dot com.


End file.
